Love Hina Prophacy
by Drekk
Summary: Keitaro scarred and damaged returns from America. Can the girls help him heal or will the nightmares he faced consume him. A boy has returned the warrior but will his soul survive. Potential one shot depends on finicky muse. Attempting to get back into writing.


Love Hina Prophecy

Haruka was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her nephew and old flame Seta. Having no customers she was taking the time to enjoy a fresh cup of tea to preoccupy her mind. She heard the footsteps long before the fabric in front of the door was pushed aside allowing the tall frame of Seta to enter. Instantly Haruka felt something was amiss looking closer she noticed the normally aloof professor was seemingly downtrodden and weary. Unsure she looked past him hoping to spy her nephew before he went to the dorm. It was at this point Seta looked in her direction and when their eyes locked Haruka grew afraid. Those were not the eyes of the man who left here a month ago with her nephew. She had stood by him through countless archeological digs attacks by crazed zealots and secret societies never had she him falter or lose that fire. The eyes that now looked at her were empty the fire long since burned out She had seen eyes like this before but only once. During one of their digs a man had stumbled into their camp he had been part of a scientific team that had been attacked by a local tribe. He had been forced to watch as each member of his team was slaughtered in the most horrific ways. He had managed to escape but then spending a week in the jungle struggling to survive as well as avoiding the hunters out looking for him. Luckwas with him till he had been spotted and in his desperation he killed both of the hunters but being a man of science the shock of taking a life as well as the loss of his team had permanently scarred him. Haruka felt her heart seize something was wrong and the fact Keitaro had not entered yet terrified her.

Seta saw Haruka flinch and sighed there was no hiding it from her she knew him to well to think she wouldn't notice the way he looked. Feeling the burden weighing down on him even more he moved to the booth were she was sitting. As he seated himself he couldn't help but notice the look of pity and dread in her eyes as she looked at him. Looking away he reached into his coat and pulled out a manila envelope and laid it in front of him. She reached out as if to take it but before she could touch it his hand slapped down on it startling her.

"I'm sorry"

It was spoken so softly she almost thought it was the wind if it wasn't for the fact she saw his lips move.

"Haruka something horrible happened but before you ask me any questions please let me explain everything or at least as much as I can." Seta's voice sent a shiver down her spine the once teasing voice now sounded like that of a man begging for his life. She tried to speak but her voice would not come so she simply nodded her head slightly.

"As you know Keitaro and I were going to America to visit some friends of mine and explore a bit. We were in the north eastern part of the states helping a friend dig up an old burial ground when something happened. A week into the excavation I received a message from an old college there needing my help with some of his recent finds. Keitaro was having so much fun the site manager asked if he could stay there and continues to help them. I didn't see anything wrong so I had agreed and went on ahead to help out with my friend."

Seta suddenly lashed out with his hands grabbing her hand with his holding it tightly she could feel his hands shaking. Her heart contracted even more when she looked back at his face. His eyes filled with self-loathing and anguish.

"Haruka please believe me if I had known what was going to happen I would have stayed please if nothing else believe that." He didn't wait for an answer as he looked down at the envelope on the table once more.

"The camp was attacked I don't know what you would call that thing that did it all I know is that out of the 15 people there only 7 survived." He drew in a ragged breath as if trying to force himself to keep going. "Keitaro was one of the few who didn't get injured and so he was helping care for the wounded and was trying to help them get back to the local village. This monster ended up hunting them it attacked again when they least expected it killing 2 more and wounding Keitaro. During the second attack one of the children who was there with their family was mauled by this thing, Keitaro was injured while fighting it off. In a desperate attempt to buy time for the remaining survivor Keitaro lead the monster away. His plan worked they did reach the safety of the village and managed to warn them however at the time there was no sign of Keitaro."

Haruka felt tears' running down her face it wasn't possible her nephew who would never fight anything stood up to some kind of monster to help others. Deep down she couldn't help but be proud of him, it would be just like him to throw himself in the line of fire just to help even if he was way in over his head.

"I got back to the village in time to see the after effects of the attack the little child that had been mauled survived her wounds thankfully and they made it clear that none of them would have made it back alive if it hadn't been for Keitaro's intervention. They all thought he was dead as did I but 2 days later he came walking out of the woods. He looked like hell to put it simple he was torn and sliced up but what was truly terrifying was that in his hand was the head of that monster."

Haruka gasped how could she not Keitaro had apparently killed a monster on his own how many other people can say that especially when they have had no training.

"Haruka I saw it the villagers tracked the blood trail left by the head and found the rest of the corpse and brought it back as proof. They said he managed to kill it with a bowie knife and a machete he had recovered from the camp. Haruka you know we have seen plenty of scary things out there but I pray that I never see anything like that thing again. Seeing its dead body gave me nightmares."

Haruka felt him squeeze her hand in desperation. "I was afraid of something that was already dead and Keitaro faced it alone in the dark and managed to kill it. I don't think I could have done that."

Seta leaned back letting her hand go. "That is why it took longer to come back I was trying to arrange for Keitaro to come home. But I need your help."

She felt her body ease slightly knowing he was coming home. "What do you need me to do?"

Taking a deep breath he sat up and picked up the envelope gently as it it was going to turn and attack him. "I need you to contact the Aoyama clan Keitaro is in a state of shock from fighting this thing and the doctors can't seem to get him out of it they are his best chance. Whoever they send will need to know what it was Keitaro fought so…" Moving gently he held the envelope out to her. "There are pictures in here of that thing so they can understand."

Her hand took the envelope and was about to take it when she felt resistance and looking at Seta's face she could see the sorrow. "I know you will be tempted to look and I wouldn't blame you after hearing what I have said and you can look if you want to but I strongly urge you not to look spare yourself the nightmares and after the Aoyama has seen it I would suggest either giving it to them to keep or destroying it after words to keep any young eyes from seeing this."

With that he let go of the envelope and leaned back in his seat once more looking far older than he was she couldn't help but stare at the envelope she had to admit it was tempting to open it but at the same time if he was that terrified of it then maybe caution was the best choice. Hearing a rustling sound she turned and watched him get up and move to the door. "I still have a few things to arrange if all goes well Keitaro will be home in about a week. Goodbye Haruka I hope you can forgive me after he comes home. More than likely I will never be able to forgive myself."

….

The day light had started to wane before Haruka has made up her mind. Taking the envelope she opened it and pulled the pictures out. The first one hadn't been so bad she saw Seta and another man observing a cloth covered object she assumed to be the creature that had scared Seta so badly. Looking towards the clock on the wall she tried to guess the time when the Aoyama clan adjoined for the evening it wouldn't do to call at an inopportune time as she was focused on the clock her hands moved the picture to the back of the stack and revealed the next one. Deciding to call within the next 30 minutes or so she turned back to the pictures and nearly screamed at what she saw. She slammed the pictures down on the cabinet face down and backed away. Her heart was hammering in her chest the image forever burned into her mind. Trying to regain control of her breathing and panicking heart she gently picked the photos back up being very careful not to look and replaced the first picture back to the front and grabbing the envelope put the photos into. Seeing the cabinet where she kept her liquor locked up, she quickly undid the lock and practically threw the envelope into the cabinet before locking it once more. Never taking her eyes off the cabinet she moved to the phone and quickly dialed the number for the Aoyama clan.

…

Haruka was trying her best to keep her fears in check she hadn't had a decent night's sleep since she saw the picture and it had haunted her nightmares even now when she closed her eyes she saw it. Taking a sip of her coffee she glanced at the clock she had been told by the Aoyamas that one of their best warriors and councilors would be arriving to help. She had been skeptical at first on the idea of a warrior showing up however it was explained that sometimes after such an incident when an innocent had to fight there are scars that will not heal and at times they may lash out at those trying to help them and so the warrior will be able to protect themselves and help the victim work through their anger and fear if such an incident arises. Hearing the rustling of the fabric she turned only to sigh and shake her head at who stood before her.

"I should have known it would be you."

Getting up she moved to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the key and opened it reaching in she gently picked up the envelop and then as if it was burning her hand quickly tossed it on the counter between her and her guest.

"There is what he faced but just so you know what I saw in there has been giving me nightmares and knowing my nephew faced that and lived scares me even more."

Her guest gently picked up the envelope and slipped the pictures out only to let out a gasp as she slowly went through the pictures. Looking back to Haruka but before she could voice her question Haruka spoke.

"Keep them or destroy them just take them away from here. Keitaro will be arriving in the next few days as for his condition I still don't know all the details so you will find out the same time as me. You are welcome to make yourself at home while you wait your usual room should be available."

Tsuruko only nodded before slipping the pictures back in the envelop and putting the envelop inside her bag before turning to leave as she reached the curtains she paused.

"I can help you as well you know if you want it."

Without waiting for Haruka's response she slipped through the door way and started to climb the steps leaving the frightened aunt to deal with her own inner demons and worry over her missing nephew.

…..

It had been an uneasy night in Hinata Sou due to the surprise arrival of Tsuruko and the continuing absence of Keitaro their landlord. The majority of girls refused to show how Keitaro's absence was affecting them. Naru seemed to snap more often anytime his name was brought up claiming that he was probably off sating his perverted desires on some American girl and didn't want to come back and act like an adult. Motoko was nervous in replying since her sister would seemingly grow tense at such insults but her usual hatred of anything male and her grudge against Keitaro won out when she grumbled about Hinata Sou being better off without that pathetic male.

Shinobu and Su however were not shy about revealing their worry over Keitaro being absent. Shinobu had pulled Tsuruko aside and asked her directly why she was there and seemed relieved that Keitaro was safe and coming home. Su after hearing this from Shinobu returned to her normal chaotic ways much to Tsuruko's amusement. Tsuruko felt slightly guilty at keeping part of the truth from Shinobu but the fact that she herself didn't know the extent of his injuries it wouldn't do to worry the young girl.

As the evening drew to a close Tsuruko retreated to the baths in preparation for the following day when Keitaro would possible be arriving. As she relaxed in the hot spring she went over the previous times she helped someone who had to take a life or had to face something truly evil. After seeing the animosity of the older girls she wondered if it would be better to remove Keitaro from the potentially hostile environment however she had to admit that the location would be better than anywhere else so depending on what Naru and her sister did would dictate the course of actions she would have to follow to ensure the health of the young man. Here she nodded to herself young man indeed those pictures had made her tremble and to know that such a kind and compassionate young man had stalked and hunted such a creature to protect others including a child made her heart ache in pity for the harm that had befallen him.

She had always had a special place for the young man in her heart after their first meeting true she had meddled and manipulated things but the lengths he would go to in order to help those in his care was shocking. She giggled softly remembering his bungling attempts to help Motoko true he was not the most coordinated individual but he sure made up for it with determination and will. Though it is a surprising contradiction to what she had been told and what she had seen though it isn't unheard of for men of peace to change in the defense of others especially children. Sighing she leaned back and tried to relax more than likely this would be the last time she had any peace once this young man returns home.

….

The morning sun was rising over Hinata and with it the individuals anxiously awaiting the return of Keitaro even if two of them refused to admit it and the third more interested in watching the fireworks occurring after all to Kitsune the time Keitaro was gone was rather dull without the Keitaro hunt as she jokingly referred to Motoko's and Naru's rampage against their manager. Tsuruko was watching Motoko train hoping to have her help in aiding young Keitaro though as she watched her sister practice she realized that it might not be a viable option. Her thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of a horn and looking down from her perch she saw an ambulance pull up outside Haruka's tea shop. Realizing that the time had come she only hoped that things would not be all that bad.

Moving through the old Inn she reached the front door around the same time as the others did. None seemed too keen on opening the doors and see why the ambulance was there Tsuruko knew why but at the same time she herself was worried in regards for the young man. A slight scuffle outside the doors alerted them and Tsuruko taking advantage of the hesitation of the others moved and slid the doors open revealing Seta and Haruka helping stabilize a gurney carried by two orderlies. Haruka and Seta seemed entirely focused on the young man on the gurney as they moved him inside. Tsuruko glanced at the young man as they passed by her hoping to get a brief idea of the injuries he might have received. She had hoped it was not to bad but seeing the bandaged chest and the large collection of bandages on around his head leaving only the his right eye exposed even though it seemed to be unfocused. His left arm was also wrapped in bandages while his right seemed relatively intact if not for the variety of scars running across it.

The orderlies moved the gurney into Keitaro's room and helped move him onto the futon that Haruka laid out. As the orderlies finished placing him in a comfortable position they gathered the gurney and handed a bag of medicines to Haruka before they made their way out sliding the door shut behind them as they left. The girls quickly moved to peer into the open room and see the bandaged form of Keitaro. Tsuruko quickly moved past them and slipped into the room and gestured for the medications which Haruka quickly handed her. Noticing the absent stare of the young man she quickly riffled through the medical paper work only to sigh in frustration at seeing that he had been drugged to keep him out if not completely under. According to the records the patient seemed paranoid and potentially very violent and suffered night terrors which she did not doubt for a moment. His screams apparently woke many of his fellow patients and since sleep eluded him the doctors felt that the drugged state was the best course of action while his body healed.

From the way it sounds it is possible his mind has just as many scars as his body does. Quickly moving and shutting the door cutting off the rest of the residents she moved back to Keitaro's side and kneeling down quickly peeked under the variety of bandages appraising the types of wounds and how healed they were. She was glad to see that his left eye was intact but was dismayed at the sight of the injury across his face more than likely it will never heal completely leaving a rather significant scar behind. As she replaced the bandages her min began to go over the many things she would have to confront in order to help him. Sighing she knew that any plans now would be based off what she knew of him in the past however those night spent hunting the monster would have changed him and she wouldn't be able to properly plan till she had seen the changes.

The sounds of an argument drew her mind back to the present turning her head she gazed at the closed door and listened to the girls bickering. She felt her temper rise when she recognized her sister's voice and Naru's voice berating Shinobu for worry about keitaro when as they put it any injury he received was probably justified considering how much of a pervert he was. Normally this wouldn't bother her however having seen the images of the monster and then the resulting injuries said young man received she was in no mood to allow this unwarranted tarnishing to continue.

Standing up she moved to the door and slid it open with such force that the frame rattled startling both the older girls. Motoko was rather taken aback since her older sister was known for finesse and control such displays of anger was very uncommon. Naru was just startled at the sudden appearance of Tsuruko behind her but quickly drew from her inner hatred for perverted men and decided to try and prove to Shinobu once and for all that Keitaro was a perverted leech.

"Tsuruko-san could you please tell Shinobu the truth that any injury our manager received was due to his being perverted or due to some fault of his own for being so pathetic."

Tsuruko felt a frown mar her lips and noticed out of the corner of her eye Motoko shrinking back trying to avoid drawing her attention. "Actually Naru-san young Kei-kuns injuries were received fighting a monster and protecting several people who would have died otherwise including several children. So please tell me how such a caring and compassionate young man has earned your ire and hatred when everything you have told me or that I have heard can be explained away by yours or Motoko's mistakes or arrogance."

Naru was caught flat footed and wasn't sure how to respond Motoko on the other hand couldn't handle that her sister was laying Keitaro's perverted antics at her feet so stepping beside Naru let her anger be known. "Naru and I have been the victims of his perverted assaults and groping hands and I find it offense that my older sister would take the side of that pathetic male and make up a lie about him fighting some monster to save people in order to hide the truth of his injuries."

Naru was nodding her head they knew the truth of Keitaro and would prove it to the world one way or another. Neither were prepared for Tsuruko's retaliation as both ended up being dragged into his room before the door was once again shut. Tsuruko dragged them over to where Keitaro was laying and forced both girls to kneel before they could protest she undid the majority of his bandages and pulled them aside to reveal the extent of his injuries. Naru and Motoko paled at the sight of the long wounds crossing his chest most were stitched shut others were left open as it was evident they needed to be cleaned including the longest injury that ran from is right shoulder to his left hip. Seeing both girls being very quiet Tsuruko moved to the bandages covering his face and slowly undid them revealing the four long scars crossing from the left temple to his right cheek the upper most cut through his eye brow and nose barely missing his left eye and cutting below his right making it very clear his luck in keeping both eyes intact. The other three were lower but follow similar paths the lowest was along his neck and was clear that could have been fatale if luck had not been on his side. Naru and Motok who were both falling for the young man and fighting their feelings by claiming him to be a pervert had grown used to seeing his face but now the sight of it marred by such injuries rattled their very beings. As Tsuruko started to reapply the bandages she heard a sniffle and saw both girls had tears slowly rolling down their cheeks. Taking a deep breath and sighing she focused on re-bandaging his chest when she heard Motoko start to speak.

"How did it happen?"

"As I said he defended people and ended up attacking the monster when it hurt a small child he led it into the woods where they were and over the course of several days fought it either hunting it or it hunting him the end result is that he killed it and walked back to the village. As you can see he paid a heavy price for his involvement. I have been told the village hails him as a hero and he is personally responsible for many of the people surviving that monster."

Motoko seemed to crumble all that time she admonished and put him down and yet in such a situation he rose to the defense of others. All those times she called him spineless and weak feeling victorious in her humiliating of him now felt like a cold knife being twisted in her gut.

Naru was sharing similar thoughts considering the many advances she had spurned or how she callously treated his feelings and taunted him by saying he wasn't man enough. Now here was the proof that he was more of a man than most to rise and fight a monster for complete strangers. Her vaunted ego and pride crumbled knowing just how wrong she had been.

As Tsuruko finished bandaging the wounds she placed the futon covers back over Keitaro's form and sat in contemplation she had thought both girls here would be counterproductive to Keitaro's recovery but apparently being confronted with the reality of his injuries may have changed it. However everything hinged on how much he changed daring his hellish time with that monster. Making her choice in regards to the two older girls in order to be less of a hindrance or a threat to Keitaro's recovery needed to be aware of what would be happening over the coming days.

"Motoko do you happen to remember what happened to Sakura Hitsugia?"

Motoko was rather startled with the question it was true she remembered what happened to the young warrior She had once looked up to the young woman like she did her older sister. That all changed when one night she came back injured and in a sever state of shock she had been supposedly out with her fiancée so everyone was surprised when she turned up like she did. In her shaken state she told them that a spirit beast had attacked her and possessed her love only to use him to attack her she had been forced to kill him but right before the finale blow could be struck her fiancée managed to regain control and stopped the blow that would have killed her. His parting words were of his love and his forgiveness and only asked that she live.

In the days after that night she seemed to withdraw into herself it was unfortunate that one of the few men who were skilled enough to join their school made a fatal mistake in wooing her without considering what he was doing. She had lashed out crippling him in her rage when other intervened she lashed at them as well drawing on all her skills it had been one of the resident masters that finally stopped her. Motoko remembered that night all too well she remembered hearing Sakura beg for death so she could join her love on the other side. Instead she was subdued and sent to a small compound that specialized in healing as far as she knew Sakura was still there. Though she had taken up the healers skills she still remained detached from the world.

"Yes I do. But this situation is different you don't think he would do something like that do you?"

Tsuruko sighed and then mentally chuckled she seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.

"Moto-chan you have to understand when the attack happened there were many people who died around him and when that creature attacked a second time it harmed one of the few surviving children and that is what made him snap and attack the monster. I don't know all the details but I can tell you this, that monster is unlike anything our clan has ever faced. We can use talismans and charms to ward areas to protect people even use ki attacks to bring them down since they are only spirit beasts. However what Keitaro faced was nothing like that, there was no aide or help from ki all he had was a knife and a machete. This monster was an accident made of man's arrogance."

Motoko looked puzzled at such a statement only a handful of people had attempted to harness a spirit beast but even those attempts could be controlled with special abilities.

Tsuruko seeing the confusion on her young sisters face decided to clarify what she meant.

"Motoko what Keitaro faced was a mutation caused by a chemical being dumped into a river I believe it was called Methyl Mercury. Over the course of many years these toxin mutated the environment subtly at first but after a few generations of wildlife this creature was born. A creation of man's ignorance and indifference you could say. So no Keitaro faced a true monster in its natural environment and killed it. Seta saw the corpse of the creature and as he put it seeing it dead gave him nightmares he doesn't know how keitaro faced it while it was alive and managed to kill it. He suffers nightmares from what he has seen. Haruka as well since she looked at the photos seta took to show whoever was sent from our clan to help young Kei-kun. If you want I could show you what he faced?"

Motoko felt a small shiver run up her spine at the idea of seeing the pictures. True she had faced spirit beasts and even a few un-dead but the idea that Seta and Haruka two people she knew were just as strong in their own ways as her sister being terrified of this beast made her pause. Her pride was strangely silent normally it would be goading her to look at the pictures after all if the weakling keitaro could face this beast and defeat it then how bad could it be. However the reality of the situation kept her pride from speaking out and for the first time since meeting the young man she was having to rethink everything she knew about him. As he mind cast back through the many attacks on him she began to wonder if what her sister was saying was true were the just simple misunderstandings and was she truly at fault. Her pride finally broke it's silence at that of course she wasn't at fault he is a male and there is no honor amongst them. Making her choice she held out her hand to her sister.

Naru at the sight of Keitaro's wounds felt her heart clench true she was falling for him her fear of being hurt and her crush on seta were warring with this new found respect and dare she admit it slight admiration to have faced something in the dark and won when others failed. Her mind kept rolling the thought around that she and Motoko were wrong in their attacks on him but her pride refused to let the idea that she was wrong settle. To many times in the past she had to deal with perverted men how could Keitaro be any different than them. It was this thought that brought everything crashing down. Keitaro was different no matter how many times she hit him or pushed him away he was always there to help her and now seeing the scarred form of her crush laying before her she couldn't deny it any longer.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the motion of Motoko holding out her hand for the pictures. Curiosity was eating her alive and yet seeing the after effects of Keitaro's battle with it made her afraid to look. Her pride made one final stand stating that if Keitaro could face it then she could as well! Leaning over she peered over Motoko's shoulder as Tsuruko handed her the envelope.

Motoko gently took the envelope and slide out the pictures. The first picture didn't seem so bad she could make out Seta and another man standing on left side of the image gesturing towards the cloth covered object taking up much of the frame. Motoko stiffened realizing that Seta was by no means a small figure and yet next to the sheet he looked rather short. Tsuruko seemingly realized her confusion.

"From that picture I can give you a rough idea that when it stood up it was close to 4 and a half meters." Motoko looked up in shock at her. The tallest spirit beast she had ever faced off against was only shy of 3 meters in height. Looking back down at the picture she felt her apprehension rising the blood soaked sheet seemed to be mocking her. Spirit beasts didn't bleed and there wasn't a body left over after being vanquished and yet here the bloody carcass of the monster that attacked someone she considered beneath her notice.

Her hand acted on its own as it lifted the picture to move it behind and reveal the next picture. Her heart seemed to slow as her mind fought to control her hand to stop it from moving but nothing she did could stop it. She could hear Naru gasp behind her at the picture now fully revealed her own gasp was choked as her hands clenched the picture. She could not tear her eyes away from the dead eyes of the monster now staring at her from the picture. Those cold unfeeling eyes bore into hers as if carving their way into her soul she wanted to scream to throw the picture away but her body was frozen. Her mind struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. It was a bear that much was obvious but where fur should have been was a distorted lumps of skin overly enlarged teeth on one side of the open jaw prevented the moth from fully closing. One eye was larger than the other the eye may have been long dead but the rage and hatred contained within it was still visible. The rest of the head was covered in what looked like rough patches of fur and scales. One ear was entirely gone only a hole seemingly sitting on the side of the things head.

Shuffling the picture to the back of the stack the second image was revealed the cloth had been pulled back revealing the rest of the body. The array of distorted flesh patches of fur and scales continued along the body. The visible limb was drapped along the ground obviously disproportionate to the rest of the beast but unmistakable the amount of muscle in the limb. Shifting the picture once more to reveal a close up of the paw of the beast made her shudder. There splayed across the image was a massive paw which had to be nearly a 40 cm in size with long hooked claws too long to be used for anything but slaughter. She glanced up from the picture to look at the young man in front of her as her mind struggled to comprehend how he survived being hit by such claws.

She handed the pictures and the envelope back to her sister and yet could not take her eyes from the sleeping form of Keitaro. It was the pained sob from behind her that seemed to bring her back to reality as she felt a weight settle on her shoulder turning her head slightly she saw Naru. She had forgotten the young woman when she was looking at the pictures she like her sister had faced off against spirit beasts and as such her mind was hardened to such things but Naru had never seen such things and to see something like the one that now still stared into her soul even if the picture was long gone was too much. Turning she wrapped her friend in a hug and heard the first choked sob break before felt Naru clutch at her Hakem as her tears began to flow. Motoko was struggling fighting an internal battle but as her eyes grew moist she knew she could not be as strong as the man she had always put down and leaning into the trembling shoulder of her friend she to cried. Their tears flowed for the young man who suffered at their hands and yet never abandoned them. They cried for the wounded hero who faced a horror in the darkness and won. They cried hoping to one day earn his forgiveness.

Tsuruko slipped the photos back into the envelope as she watched the two young women clung to each other and cried. She let her gaze drift back down to the sleeping young man. If only he knew how those two depended on him despite their efforts to push him away he was important to them. Now however their lives would never be the same the scars from this battle would be felt for many years to come even if they were able to achieve a sense of stability as things had been changed to much to ever achieve anything resembling what used to be normal. Slipping the pictures back into their hiding place to keep the younger eyes from seeing them she let her eyes drift one final time to the young man who affected so many people without ever knowing it. Sighing she got to her feet and made her way to the door and bracing herself for the obvious deluge of questions that were sure to come she opened the door.

As evening settled over the small inn its varying occupants sought to make peace with the many revelations that occurred during the day. The two most notable were Naru and Motoko who appeared haunted from whatever it was that they witnessed though no matter how much the others tried no information could be squeezed from either girl much to Kistune's chagrin. Dinner had been a subdued event as the encroaching darkness seemed to bring a weight with it Motoko and Naru could be seen near each other and obviously avoiding any dark areas. Tsuruko frowned slightly she knew the images would be hard for them but for them to be reduced to this was not good.

When it came time for everyone to seek their respective rooms for the evening to sleep Tsuruko had to admit to herself that she was amused by the situation. Motoko and Naru apparently were having problems. With the images from the pictures still fresh on their mind and the idea of being in their rooms alone in the dark caused them start trying to find different sleeping arrangements. She could feel their discomfort and slight distress as she meditated letting her ki spread around her allowing her to sense things around the dorm. It was during her scanning of Hinata Sou that she felt it like a groggy mind slowly stirring. She knew the medications he had been given to keep him out during his transfer to his home would wear off at some point but now the uncertainty arose. What would awaken the Keitaro they all knew or the warrior that had been born fighting monsters. Using her ki she slowly brought it forth surrounding the young man exuding comfort and peace hoping to keep him from panicking and aggravating his injuries.

At first it seemed to work as his body stilled and seemed to quiet but only for a moment before a shocking spike of ki slammed into her she gasped as her meditation was broken her body shuddering as if physically slapped. Blinking trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness she heard him stir as the blankets were quickly shoved aside. She tried to call out to him but the sudden stillness caused her voice to catch in her throat. A wave of ki flooded the room stifling her it wasn't of fear or pain but of rage so thick it was nearly visible. It weighed on her like a wet blanket driving the air from her lungs as she struggled to breath. The abruptly it was gone like a flood sound returned and with it a gasp as she drew in a shaky breath opening her eyes she choked as she found herself staring into the coldest pair of eyes she had ever seen. Predatory that is the only word to describe what she saw these were not the eyes of that caring young man she had grown fond of no these were the eyes of a warrior who has stared into the pits of hell without blinking. Now those eyes were staring into her and she felt naked before them as if they were peering into her very soul judging her to be a threat or not.

She struggled to keep her breathing under control as the unwavering gaze scrutinized her. After what felt like an eternity his gaze shifted taking in the surrounding environment. Keeping as still as possible she watched hoping that the familiar surroundings would calm him. Right now he was in a very dangerous situation his mind still groggy and hindered by the drugs while his body being so attuned to survival in a hostile environment right now would be running on more instinct than intellect. It was probably a good thing that the rest were asleep as any hostile actions at this point would be disastrous. Carefully she reached out with her ki she let it gently touch his once more emitting peace and comfort she felt his ki begin to withdraw and settle as he calmed.

It almost worked except for the sound of glass breaking brought a dreaded stillness as his ki completely withdrew with such savagery it make Tsuruko recoil in fear. Before she could stop him he launched himself at the door and didn't even hesitate as he went through the thin wood leaving a startled woman in his wake. Tsuruko only hesitated for a moment still shocked by his ki's acidity before she grabbed her blade and darted after him. She heard the scream from the kitchen and fear clutched her heart as she ran down the hall and vaulted over the stairs. Spying the open kitchen door she quickly darted inside only to feel her ingrained instincts telling her to drop low barely missing the long black blade that would have cleaved her head from her body had she not ducked. Rolling to her feet she appraised the sight before her. Shinobu and Su where huddled in the cornor of the floor holding each other as they looked up in fear of the wounded warrior who was standing before them. It only took her a moment to realize what had happened Su and Shinobu had appearently come into the kitchen to get a drink and had accidentally broken a glass. Keitaro in his instinctual state had sought out the sound and finding the two young girls was seeking to protect them. It was in that moment that she realized by rushing into the kitchen she had accidentally declared herself a threat and that with the blade in her hand he would see her as a threat. These thoughts had only taken a moment to register but it was enough of an opening that when the blade once more moved she was once again pushed to the defensive. Pushing backwards she nimbly landed on her feet and gazed at the weapon in the young man's hand. Hina's black blade she remembered it had been on a stand in Keitaro's room since he had managed to help subjugate the demon sword but now here it was once more drawn against her however unlike the last time it was not the shy and introverted young man succumbing to the dark blade.

She barely had time to block as the second strike landed on her sheathed blade and in her off balanced stance she was unprepared for the kick that connected with her midriff. Pushing her up against the door that lead outside regaining her senses she managed to block the incoming strike and duck under the blind haymaker swing rolling to her feet and dashing out the open door in an attempt to lead him away from the others. In the common room she darted towards the entrance of the onsen hoping that in the open she would have more of an advantage. She almost made it but the sudden impact from behind made her cry out as she flet gravity claimher before the impact of the ground rolling she tried to push her attacker off but with an unknown savagery she felt a hand close around her throat and began to squeeze. She feebelly grabbed at the hand glutching her throat as he pinned her to the ground she looked into his eyes pleading but only saw the cold brutality within them. Darkness was starting to encroach on her vision till she heard a cry and felt the weight on her body shift and the hand clutching her throat was torn away. With a strangled cry of rage Keitaro swiftly kicked his new attacker making her cry out in pain before using his free hand to try and grab her throat.

Tsuruko blinked rapidly and quickly regained her senses as she heard a pained cry and a roar or rage seeing her blade she deftly picked it up and with a cold finality unsheathed the weapons letting her ki flow outwards wipping the wind around her form hoping to draw the beasts attention. Keitaro felt the influx of ki turned to gaze at the woman with her blade drawn. The female struggling against him stilled and thus was released to lay on the ground gasping for air as he turned to face the greater threat. His body ached but he pushed the pain away this was not a time to hurt or yield he had to protect them there was no other choice. He would not fail again.

Tsuruko saw the myriad of emotions flow across the warrior's features before he brought the black blade to bear with grim determination she faced him only hoping that she could reach through to him to show that she was not here to harm him. His attack was abrupt launching himself forward he brought the black blade in swinging towards he midriff in an attempt to gut her. She lept up letting the blade pass under her feet as she in turn brought her blade down to bisect him however she was not prepared for his next move. She had expected him to either step back or duck under the blade instead he had kept going straight forward using his shoulder that was now turned in the swords backswing and used it to slam into her body. She felt the air leave her lungs as he slammed her into the wall of the onsen she only had a moment to glance down and saw that he had reversed the hina blade and was now holding it in his offhand the point now aimed at her ribs she brought her feet up and pushed against him as he drove the blade home she felt the fabric tear and a burning sensation blossom along her side as he stumbled away from the force of her push. Bracing herself against the wall she eyed her opponent wearly his instincts were dangerous never had she seen such a move and to use it as he had with such ease meant her fight would not be as easy as she had thought.

Keitaro glared at her he had to dispatch her quickly before they came back. Bringing the black blade up once more he had only a moments warning and felt the gathering ki behind him a cry that rang deep intot eh recess of his mind. **"EVIL BANISHING STRIKE!"**

He had no forewarning not even the time to turn and face the attack head on he only felt the pain blossom in his body as the wave of ki hurtled him towards the wall and drove him into it with such force that it broke. Tsuruko felt fear clutch her heart while it was true he was a dangerous threat it was never her intention to harm him not like this. Her gaze turned to the one who had launched the attack her sister was panting at the amount of ki she had channeled into that attack beads of sweat glistened on her brow. Her throat was sporting several red welts that Tsuruko knew were also adorning her body from the grip of their opponent. The startled whimpers from the door drew her attention as the sight of Shinobu and Su watched with tear filled eyes. Tsuruko moved to comfort them only to freeze has the air seemed to still she saw the fear in her sisters eyes the wave of ki took her by surprise making her stagger slightly as a feeling of pure hatred filled the air. She felt it more than saw as he moved past her his blade poised to strike down her sister his rage permeating the air around him. A cry escaped her lips knowing she couldn't intercept the strike her heart screamed in agony knowing that her sister was about to fall to the blade wielded by her crush. A scream pierced the air as Shinobu cried out in fear as her best friend darted forward and stood in front of Motoko as if to take the blow for her.

The scream seemed to echo for an eternity then silence Shinobu had closed her eyes not wanting to see the end of her closest friend especially at the hands of her long time crush. Her choked sobs could be heard in the silence the sound of her tears striking the ground she didn't bear to look but the silence beckoned her to open her eyes praying and hoping that her friends still lived. Motoko was still kneeling from her exhaustion as she stared up at the back of Su in her child like form the black blade barely grazing her cheek as she stared unwaveringly back up at the young man before her. Tsuruko dared not move her heart seized in that moment of cold terror. To close it was to close. Thinking bak she should have known that with his mind not being aware it would react on instinct.

The sudden movement drew her attention back into the here and now as his free hand slowly moved to touch Su's cheek only for her to flinch at his touch. His hand quickly withdrew and Tsuruko began to tense unsure of what he would do. The stillness was shattered by a wave of ki spreading out like a wave from a stone dropped into a still pond. His head thrown back in a silent scream as pain sadness and despair washed over them all. The sheer weight of those emotions brought them all to their knees Motoko wept at the raw emotions flowed over her body she had felt this kind of feeling before when her sister had taken her blade from her saying she was unworthy of her school. In that moment she also remembered what had almost happened turning her attention to her crush she saw the black blade move with a cry she launched herself at him in an attempt to keep him from finishing the strike. Her hands closed over the hand holding the handle of the black blade as he tried in desperation to drive it home. She felt her tears begin to fall she couldn't let him do this not now not after she finally admitted her feelings. She Would Not Lose Him Now!

Her desperation drove her tired muscles and she could feel the blade yielding to her pull. She cried out as she pulled the blade away she couldn't lose him not now. She couldn't fail she wouldn't fail.

His touch was so sudden that she almost released the blade his gaze locked onto her she felt the tips of his fingers trace the trail of tears feeling his resistance slacking she began to sob it was all too much. His hand touched hers where it held the black blade his gaze never leaving hers hope began to bloom inside of her heart that just maybe it all would be ok. His grip suddenly tightened on her hand and before she could stop him he drove the blade home. She could only stare into his eyes as her hands fell away from the blade.

Her scream broke the air as she grabbed him in desperation her eyes pleading as she begged him feeling his body go slack in her arms. She held him as she cried her screams ripping the silence of the onsen. The sudden movement of his body drawing her close the feeling of his hands on her cheeks silenced her the warmth of his lips on hers the coppery taste of his blood on her lips the sorrow in his eyes. The sudden burden of his weight as he slipped from her arms her choked sob as she grabbed him stopping his fall before he could strike the ground. Her hands grabbed his face turning it to look at her she could see his life slowly leaving them she cried out for him. She begged him not to leave her. She paid no attention to Tsuruko as she kneeled next to her or the absence of the black blade that was removed from his body. Her eyes never left his as she continued to plead with him to stay.

His voice was soft as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, her hand quickly catching it as she held it her tears flowing around his fingers. "Moto-chan." His voice was soft almost a whisper. "kei-kun, please don't leave me." How long she wished to utter that name for him. Her tears fell onto his face her gaze never wavering. "Please Kei-kin not like this I can't lose you"

His hand went slack and the life dimmed from his eyes. Sirens pierced the air muffling her scream as she clung to his body. Medical personal rushed to try and save the young man as the rain began to fall. Tsuruko had to pull her sister away from Keitaro in order to allow the paramedics through. And now in the falling rain she wept her wails tearing at the hearts of those present and the rain continued to fall as if sharing in her anguish.

**AN:** Yeah I know that is cruel to end it like that. Though to be honest as I am sure have noticed I did a huge setup and then for this twist I had intended for this story to go longer but for some reason when I was working on the last part it just went a different way. Anyways I am just posting this since it has been a very long time since I have posted anything and I know I have some upset fans I just hope you all will forgive me since my life has been very unstable. I am hoping here in the coming months I can finally start working on my stories again since I will no longer have so much crap to deal with. I will share more later when I finally share what has kept me from writing and destroyed my muse till recently. To all those that read this well depending on my muse I could continue it or I could just leave it like this not sure really. Oh and if anyone figures out what the creatures were at the start I will be very surprised since only a handful of people seem to know of that movies existence. So here is hoping that my muse is making a comeback and I can finally work to update my fics and finish some and do the re-writes on others. Later!


End file.
